1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for selecting image data obtained in a good photographing state and image data achieving a good image quality for storage, and a recording medium having a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, blurring occurring due to unsteady hands tends to occur when taking pictures by holding the camera by hand. When such blurring resulting from camera vibration by hand tremble, the photographic field is moving during exposure, which results in a photographed image that is, on the whole, blurry. In such a blurry image, fine details become lost over the entire image plane, and edges that should be clearly defined become dull. Thus, the resulting image is entirely unsatisfactory.
To provide a solution to problems caused by such camera vibration there are cameras having a camera vibration correction mechanism in the known art. FIG. 25 illustrates a camera of this type, having a camera vibration correction mechanism. In FIG. 25, a taking lens 92 is mounted at the front surface of a camera 91. Inside the lens barrel of the taking lens 92, a camera vibration correction optical system 93 is rotatably provided.
The rotations of two shafts of two coreless motors 94 and 95 are communicated to the camera vibration correction optical system 93, to cause it to vibrate in the vertical and horizontal directions. In addition, a camera vibration quantity detection sensor 96 that detects the quantity of camera vibration in the horizontal direction and a camera vibration quantity detection sensor 97 that detects the quantity of camera vibration in the vertical direction are provided in the camera 91. In the camera 91 structured as described above, the vibration of the main body of the camera 91 is detected by the camera vibration quantity detection sensors 96 and 97. The camera 91 drives the coreless motors 94 and 95 in the directions opposite from the directions of the detected vibration to cause the optical axis of the camera vibration correction optical system 93 to vibrate. As a result, the vibration of the photographing optical axis is canceled out so that a good photograph with the camera vibration corrected is taken.
However, there is a problem in the example of the prior art described above in that the camera vibration correction optical system 93 must be provided in the taking lens 92 which becomes, therefore, large and heavy. In addition, since only camera vibration is corrected in this example of the prior art, any degradation in image quality caused by the blurring of a moving subject or by poor focus cannot be prevented.